


Dangerous Guardian

by Novicecomics



Series: Corazon Week [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: All the sexual themes are when Law is of age, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional dependence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral, Parent-Child Relationship, blowjob, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Whenever there is such a huge age gap, there will be a power imbalance. It's inevitable.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Dangerous Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a ficlet. I swear. 
> 
> Also an additional warning: This does have a semi parent/child relationship and will address Trafalgar Law going through puberty as part of the experience. This is not a healthy relationship and I do not support real life instances of this dynamic. If you're uncomfortable with this, please skip this and look through my other works.

I. "Look Law! It's a hot spring!" Corazon shouted like a kid watching the ice cream truck round the corner. "Let's make camp here. I really want to bathe in it." That iconic smile swept over his face. Before ever getting a real response, he was already dumping all their stuff where he stood. An over sized backpack, maps, a sleeping bag, and a shirt were left discarded under the tree. Law watched as the man tried to run towards the surprise oasis while removing his pants. It didn't go well. 

Cora shouted as the fabric tangled around his ankles and tripped him. It was somehow always amusing to watch the ten foot tall man fall down face first. This time was no exception. The grown man laid there for a moment, possibly contemplating life, possibly trying to realize where he went wrong. Law meandered towards the still ground bound man. He stood over him, looking down with a stoic face, not bothering to offer him a hand. 

Corazon finally picked his head up. Tears fell down his face like a waterfall. "I landed right on my dic-"

"Severs you right!" Law angrily cut him off. "You're supposed to be responsible but you can't even undress without hurting yourself." 

"Can you help me?" The young teen gave a defeated sigh. He started to bend down and offer up his assistance. "I can't get my pants off." Cora added. He tried kicking at the mess around his ankles but somehow made it worse. 

"What are you!? A child?" The tall teen loudly questioned. He threw down everything he carried with the heavy bag landing right on the man's back. "Help yourself!" Law marched away. He had decided to get into the fresh water by himself just to put emphasis on how upset he was. It was ridiculous that the one who was supposed to be the adult acted like such a kid.

Rocinante squirmed his way out of his pants and finally managed to stand up. He walked over to the steamy water and gave a soft chuckle. "Sorry, I guess I got too excited." He smiled the same smile he always wore. It was like coming home to a hot meal; warm and loving. Roci let his blond tresses fall loose as his red hat was removed. The man placed it on a nearby rock before testing the water. Law stared from inside the small circular pool. The teen watched his every move, how he overreacted to the heat, how his face all but melted in happiness as he coaxed himself into the water, and how his eyes held such genuine excitement. 

Trafalgar kept watching as Cora splashed his face with the warm water and scrubbed at the ever-present makeup. Streams of purple and red tainted water ran off his face as he repeated his actions. "How'd I look?" Poor grammar aside, Law's attention swept over him. It was rare to see him like this. He usually kept the makeup on like it was a religion. Pale skin shone against the dark green forest behind him. Corazon had wet his hair in the process and slicked it back. He looked so different like this. Different, but not bad. "Well?" 

"You look weird." Law could have structured that sentence better, but it was too late to care. 

"Gee..." Cora's face dropped. "...kids really are blunt to a fault. Did I at least get it all off?" He twisted his head back and forth to let his ward look him over. Law couldn't help but take in just how odd the man looked all cleaned up. 

"You missed a spot." The teen moved from where he was and sat right next to the man. A wet hand swept over Corazon's face as Law wiped off the last bit of purple that clung to his cheeks. Cora looked... good like this. It was hard to notice just how chiseled his jaw was. Broad and sharp but inviting with that smile sitting upon it. Law got so caught up in looking him over that he didn't realize just how long he had been rubbing the man's cheek. Bright golden eyes watched over him, waiting for his hand to still. Trafalgar flinched backwards after noticing he was caught staring. "I got it." He offered weakly before backing off even more. "It's hot in here. I'm going to get out early and set up camp." Law avoided Corazon's gaze as he snuck out of the water, keeping his back to the older man.

That was the last time Law would bathe with his guardian.

II. The two men stopped as they pulled themselves over the cliff side. Sweat poured from their foreheads as they collapsed. "Laaaaaw." Corazon whined. His chest rose and fell as he labored to breath. "Why couldn't you transport us?" Down bellow a vast expanse of forest and mountain cliffs coloured the terrain. 

"I have been! All day!" The teen snapped. "You kept choosing the hardest path and kept asking me to help. I'm all spent for the day." Law marinated in his sweat. His clothes stuck to his sore frame. Every muscle in him screamed from the sudden intense work out. "Trust me, climbing wasn't my first choice." 

Corazon sat up suddenly as if having an epiphany. The man stared off into the distance attention somewhere else. Law craned his head backwards, trying to see what was so interesting. Either he couldn't make it out while looking up from the ground, or there was nothing. He shifted his gaze back to Cora, waiting for an explanation. Instead, Trafalgar got a half naked man. The teen shot up as his eyes looked over the sweat stained, scar riddled body. The clear mountain air and heavy sunlight just made the image all that clearer. 

"P-put your shirt back on!" Law yelled out in surprise. 

"Huh? But it's hot." Cora tilted his head and looked down at the kid with confusion resting on his face. "Besides, we change in front of one another all the time. Don't get shy on me now." 

"That's completely different." 

"Nuh uh." The man remarked in childish fashion. "It's the same thing." 

"Just put it back on." Law moved his head to the side before looking back at the giant man. 

Corazon had stood all the way up and was walking closer to him. Closer was a bad idea. Closer meant that Law would see his bare skin, wet and glinting in the sunlight. He was already having an impossible time trying not to stare. Cora hadn't noticed nor cared. It was unlike Law to suddenly be so jumpy. "I get it." The man smiled that familiar smile. "You just need to take your shirt off too and relax. You can't keep boiling away under all those black clothes. You'll feel better." 

Trafalgar was not prepared to wrestle the large man who came at him so suddenly. Law pushed him away but Corazon was just as stubborn as the teenager. The two fought against each other as large hands tore the fabric off of the kid. Law had unfortunately lost because there was no traction when trying to push back a sweaty, slick man who's nearly twice your size. 

Corazon sat next to the pouting kid. The shirt was tucked firmly under the man's butt. "See, feels better already huh?" Corazon's carefree smile shone down brighter than the sun. Of course it felt better to feel the air against his bare skin but that wasn't the issue here. Law bit his lip knowing he couldn't just say that. He might have to explain the statement and he knew he couldn't. He barely understood it himself. 

His lazy golden eyes drifted over to where Cora sat, eyes shut while he enjoyed the breeze. Law _had_ seen Corazon shirtless hundreds of times, so how come this was so different. The teen swallowed down his restraint as his gaze landed back on those highlighted muscles. Did Corazon always look... like this? A warm flush spread over his cheeks. Is this what people looked like when you went through puberty? Was every naked body this appealing? 

Trafalgar wordlessly got up, yanked his shirt from it's prison, and walked off into the nearby trees. He slid his shirt back on as absolute embarrassment washed over him. Suddenly every time they changed in front of one another became unbearably awkward. Is this what Cora always saw when he looked at Law? Could Law even measure up to the giant man? His blush deepened as he recalled all the casual conversations they had when changing. All the times Corazon could have looked him over through adult eyes!

Starting that very night, Law would put up a blanket as a divider and only changed behind it. 

III. The teen groaned out in pain. His head throbbed and his body was sore. A dizzying migraine made it hard to process what had just happened. Hell, it all happened so quickly that Law wasn't quite sure what actually transpired. Just minutes ago, the two men were walking around their freshly set up camp. They had been collecting wood together. One moment he was turned around picking fallen branches off the ground, the next he heard Corazon drop his armful of sticks and take off running.

Law rubbed at his forehead, eyes squeezed shut fearing the sunlight's wrath. There was something the man had ran after. An animal? He hadn't said anything before giving chase, but now that the teen thought about it, there definitely a rabbit or fox of some sort. Either way it was small, fuzzy, and ran fast. Instinctively Trafalgar ran right behind the large man. He always feared the tall man would get lost or worse. Unfortunately it was the latter today.

The grouchy teen had just caught up with the long legged klutz before it happened. What ever they had been chasing jumped into the air and unfolded wings that seemed to come out of nowhere. Corazon had made a lunge for it, fingers grazing the back legs as the animal escaped.

The old expression "Look before you leap" came to mind. Admittedly it usually was meant metaphorically, but it absolutely applied to today. With Cora's run of luck, he had not paid attention to the shear drop from the cliff he had unthinkingly jumped off of. Law remembered rushing forward and grasping for the man's hand. He remembered the large pale fingers falling just out of reach. Then, his mind went blank and he jumped after Corazon. The teen had just barely grabbed the man in a strong embraced before they crashed. Law didn't even have time to use his devil fruit power.

SHIT! Where was Cora? The teen jumped up, entire body sore and head throbbing, but otherwise fine. Trafalgar frantically looked around until he heard a low, pained moan come from behind him. There laid a broken and bruised man. His brow furrowed in discomfort, a frown plastered his face. His eyelids tensed before parting. Golden eyes highlighted by the sun through the tree leaves looked around. Law watched as Corazon took the same mental trip that he just had. Finally his eyes rested on the tall teen hovering over him. He instantly smiled like all was right in the world. "You're okay!" 

"Me? What about _you_!" Law answered in reply. 

"I'm okay now that I know you're fine." Cora sat up where he was and rubbed a hand behind his head. There was a nasty bump that started to form. "I got so scared when you fell."

"That's my line!" The teen shot back. "You could have really hurt yourself." 

"I'm fine as long as you're around to take care of me." 

"Just because I'm medically trained doesn't mean I'm your personal physician." Law knelt down and put out a hand to help the man up. 

"You've never refused me yet." Rocinante rebutted. "I'm glad to see you're fine though. I barely had enough time to protect you." 

'I was supposed to help you' Law thought to himself. 'How useless'. A frown marred his face as the man latched onto his hand. Before the large man could get up all the way he collapsed. A string of curse words sprayed from his mouth. They do say sailors curse a lot, but even this was unusual for him. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle hurts. Just give me a few moments and I'll be good as new." Corazon gave a dorky thumbs-up and went back to smiling up at the teen. 

"Let me look at it." Worry tinged the boy's words. "It could be twisted." The large man leaned back against the trunk of a tree and stretched his legs out. Trafalgar rolled up khaki pant legs and took off the worn shoe. Visibly there was some slight bruising but no bones poking through. His small terracotta hands wrapped around the area and started to press around. Cora gave a pained grunt at the base of his right leg. A frown twitched on the teen's lips. He continued the exam and noticed how the reaction only got worse. The foot didn't bend quiet right. It didn't feel dislodged. His hands went back around Roci's ankle and squeezed a bit harder this time. 

"That hurts!" The man shouted. 

"I know." Trafalgar said. "Suck it up and deal with it like a man." 

"No way!" There were more words that got stuck in his throat as Law rotated his bare foot slightly. A loud shout jumped out of his lungs, startling birds out of the tree. 

"You broke your ankle." Law diagnosed. "Pretty bad too." The teen turned around and gestured for the man to get on. "You're not going to walk like that. I'll carry you back to camp." 

A sharp laugh cut the otherwise quiet mountain side. "You're kidding right? I'm too big. Too heavy." Cora gave out a short chuckled as the thought subsided. "Like I said, give me a few minutes and I'll be up again." 

"This isn't a joke!" Trafalgar scolded. "It needs taken care of immediately. Just rely on me for once..." He dipped his head as the last sentence escaped. That wasn't what he meant to say... or was it? All he wanted was to be helpful. To protect his protector and show that he wasn't just a helpless kid anymore. He was almost an adult. Law wanted to prove that he could be responsible and give something to his savior in return. 

Long arms wrapped around the teen's shoulders, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You're right." The man's deep voice admitted, his face just centimeters away from Law's ear. The heat from his breath drew out a cold shiver and forced a blush on the teen's face. "I just didn't want you to worry about me or go out of your way." 

Trafalgar shifted his weight as he grabbed the man's legs. "That's what I'm here for, ya know?" The teen struggled for a second to get the two of them up. It was difficult with the man's size, but he managed. Law shifted Cora to sit more comfortably on the teen's hands before setting off towards their camp. Luckily there was an easy path up the cliff near by. "Don't be afraid to lean on me every once in a while. Literally and figuratively."

They traveled in silence for most of the journey back. An awkward air ran stale around them. It felt like both of them wanted to say something more. Words would be left unsaid and feelings kept deep inside. Maybe it was just guilt or memories that they focused on. 

"I'm sorry." Rocinante finally said. 

"Just take advantage of having me around." 

"Not that." Roci shook his head against the top of Law's head. "I'm sorry that I hadn't noticed until now that you've grown up." Law let out a confused hum. "You've become so strong and dependable while I wasn't looking. I always thought you'd be that same small brat from before. I hadn't stopped to consider that you're becoming such a dependable, independent young man." 

Trafalgar carried the man in silence a bit longer before finally replying. "I guess the years have just rushed by. We've lived and traveled together for what feels like a life time." He felt Corazon's arms grip him tighter, his chest pressed tightly against Law's back. The teen could feel the heartbeat from the other's chest. He could feel every slight muscle movement, every hot breath, and every word left still unspoken. How come couldn't be bothered to express the deeper stuff? 

The two men arrived back at the camp and Law carefully set Cora down. The medical prodigy gave the man's ankle another look. Once he understood where the break was, he went to work. A sharp scalpel cut into Roci's leg painlessly. It was quick work to mend with Law's power. "Good as new. Just don't go jumping off cliffs again." 

"Hey, how come you didn't just fix me back there? Or even transport us back instead of walking?" Curious eyes looked the boy over. 

He shrugged it off and excused himself to go back to collecting fire wood. 

Truth was, Law yearned for the warm embrace of the man. He also wanted so badly to show Cora how he wasn't a kid any longer. But, that would be left unsaid, just like so many other words.

IV. Law had snuck out of their camp in the late hours. He maneuvered far away from the doused fire. He tread quietly through the soft grass, careful not to disturb the insects singing their serenades. Trafalgar, much like any teenager, had a few secrets he wanted to keep to himself. It wasn't unusual to want a few personal minutes alone at his age. He sure as hell couldn't do what he wanted when the two of them spent every moment in the day together and shared a tent at night. 

"Yeah, sure... I'm just trying to lie to myself." Law whispered to himself. His face grew hot in the summer night air. Lots of people masturbated at his age. He'd be damn near willing to say almost every nineteen year old did. That wasn't the secret. Not truly. He swallowed his guilt as he crept up to a large tree that provided just enough shade under the moonlight. Law used the darkness to his advantage, making it nearly impossible to spot him. "Other kids don't do _this_."

The teen was already worked up and ready to go. He slid his member out of his pants and pressed his bare back against the tree trunk. "Other kids don't have to live with this kind of secret. This much guilt on their conscious." Guilt or not, Law continued. He slowly started stroking himself as he watched from the darkness. 

Laying in the middle of the field, bathed in moonlight, was Corazon. The man had snuck away from the camp just minutes before Law followed him. For someone who could silence anything, he never thought to use it on his way out. As if he figured the teen wouldn't be disturbed after he left almost every night. Hell, even now he didn't bother with that. The thought may have never crossed his mind since he was laying sprawled out in the grass with loud moans escaping him. His pale skin glowed under the stars, pearls of sweat glittered softly all over his bare body. 

This was Law's deepest secret. He often times followed behind just to watch the man get himself off. It started from curiosity and a naive mind, but once he had witnessed the sight he couldn't get it out of his head. Trafalgar would call it his sexual awakening. It was unusual and wrong, but he couldn't stop. A hand crept up to his face and quieted little squeaks of pleasure he made. He couldn't let Cora know he was there. He wouldn't have the heart to live after being caught doing this. 

Corazon laid face down, knees supporting his lower body that was raised up in the air. The man was drowning in pleasure as he played with himself. One had stroked his shaft, slowly, teasingly. The teen followed suit. Law couldn't help but feel like he didn't measure up to the large man. Actually he knew he didn't. He wouldn't be able to wrap only one hand around that girth. To him, it was the most perfect dick he'd ever seen. He wanted to look like that after he was done growing, but most likely it wasn't going to get much longer seeing as how old Law was now. For now, just watching it get stroked while twitching and wet had to be good enough. 

That wasn't the only thing that caught the boy's attention. Cora had his other hand further down, fingers hooked inside of himself. That part always looked to make the man go crazy. Corazon often made louder noises as he ground against his fingers like that. The sole thing that was better than even that, was the man's face. Law had only ever seen it in such disarray during the quiet nights. Blond hair was slicked back with sweat, his eyes were sealed shut, brows furrowed together like knitting needles, and drool dripped from his open mouth.  
The teen had never seen such a perfect sight anywhere else. He was drunk on it. 

Trafalgar felt himself slipping down into the grass himself. Thumbs latched under the loose fabric of his boxer briefs and pulled them out of the way. He discarded them around one of his feet as he leaned back for the wooden support behind him. Over the years Cora had taught him a lot. General knowledge, how to live as travelers, old stories passed down through the ages, but he would never know that Law learned this from him as well. The teen's tongue flicked out and wet two fingers. 

He readjusted himself while spreading his legs open. The goatee adorned teen pressed against his entrance and took a steady breath. He could feel the discomfort of something foreign entering him. Just like Roci had done multiple times before, Law started pumping himself faster. He tried to ignore the pain and relax himself. It made doing this so much easier. He went straight to that cluster of nerves that beckoned him. The teen rolled his head back to the erotic scene as to keep watching. 

Corazon's eyes were open, focusing on something far in the distance. Trafalgar knew that look well. It was the face the man made right before he orgasmed. The teen sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, trying his best to be quiet. A loud moan shook the nearby trees as Cora froze. His whole body convulsed as large amounts of a thick liquid poured into the grass. Cora was painting a masterpiece in the moonlight and nothing could turn Law on more than this. 

The teen had quickened his pace in an attempt to finish faster. He needed to climax and run back to the camp before Roci regained his strength and wandered back to bed. Just like every night before, he was playing a dangerous game against the clock. He hated the position this had put him in, but much like Corazon and cigarettes, he had gotten a taste and couldn't stop. 

V. Law stood in the middle of the spacious hotel room staring down at Corazon. He tried hard to process the situation and even harder to think of a way out of it. The giant man sat smiling up at Trafalgar as he continued to hold the blanket up. "It's super soft~" His deep voice sang out as his other hand patted the mattress he sat upon. 

"You couldn't get a room with two beds?" Law asked in slight annoyance. 

"This was the only room they had with a bed big enough for me." Cora replied. "It's wide enough for us to both fit, see?" He motioned to the wide open spot sitting unoccupied next to him.

"It's like an overused trope." Law grimaced quietly to himself. 

"Huh?"

"Toss me a pillow. I'll just sleep on the floor tonight." The man grabbed an extra blanket off the end of the bed and started clearing a small area for himself. 

"We sleep on the ground every night." Corazon whined. 

"So I'm used to it."

"The bed is soft and feels so nice to lay on." 

"Then you'll have a good night's sleep." 

"Law~" Roci let the name roll for a few seconds to emphasize it. "Won't you even share a bed with me anymore?" 

"We haven't shared a bed for years." Law pointedly replied. 

"Has it become so bothersome for you to travel with me?" A profound sadness clung to those words. "You're an adult now. I guess it's only natural to want more of life."

"What are you rambling about now?"

"Law. Tell me truthfully. Do you resent staying with me still?" The tall man sat ridged on the bed looking more serious than he ever had. 

"That's not...." Trafalgar was caught so off guard that he couldn't find the words he needed. "What put that into your head?"

"Answer me."

"You're sleep deprived. Just go to bed." Law grabbed a pillow off the bed but found Rocinante's hand grasping his wrist, holding him there. 

"Answer me, Law." Stern eyes bore holes into Trafalgar's skin. He tried to remove his arm from the man's grip but found it near impossible. 

"All this over sharing a bed?" Law questioned. 

"That's what concerns me. Answer the question." 

Black eyebrows furrowed on the man's face as he felt an anger envelope him. "Let go of me!" Law shouted as he forcefully ripped his wrist from Corazon's hand. "I'm going to sleep out in the tent." He bit out in anger. The smaller of the two snatched up the packed up tent and made for the door. 

Cora's head was hiding behind the hands that now gripped at his blond hair, his face completely obscured. "I made enemies of the Marines. The whole world is against me. I even betrayed my only brother and will be hunted for the rest of my life by him."

"Don't guilt me."

"I don't care about any of that though. Despite it all, these years have been the happiest years of my life." Again there was a sadness that clung to his voice. "What have I done to make you hate me so!?" His voice roared through the room, echoing through the other's mind. 

"You're imagining things." Law couldn't find enough energy to make his statement sound convincing but he stuck by it. 

"I AM NOT!" Rocinante slammed his hands down on the bed and shot up to a kneeling position, eyes level with the back of Law's head. The other's hand resting on the door knob. "I've noticed it for a while now! You avoid me. You keep your distance physically and emotionally. What have I done to offend you?"

"You haven't done anything." Law's voice was somehow steady despite his own rage rearing it's ugly head.Anger swelled in him, towards himself, over how much pain he had inadvertently caused his savior. The tent slipped out of tattooed fingers and thudded to the floor. The young man turned around to fully face the man. Some small rope that kept things tied down in his heart finally snapped. "I'm the one who's done this. I can't stay with you and not regret it!" Wait, that's not what he wanted to say.

"So it's true then. You want to leave me?" Rocinante's shoulders dropped as sadness overtook anger.

"SHUT UP!" Law shouted. "Shut up and listen. You fucking want this so here you fucking go!" He stomped over to the bed and looked down at the emotional wreck. Long amber fingers reached out and tangled in the freshly washed blond locks. Before Corazon could say anything Law pulled him up and into a kiss. Law's eyebrows twitched as he rapidly ran through the full spectrum of emotions. His hands shook slightly. The kiss, however, was steadfast and solid. He drank in the feeling, the taste, and the one pure moment of satisfaction after years of hiding it. It was over as quickly as it begun. Law released the man's head and pushed him back into the bed. "I'm in love with you dumbass. I don't know how or when or why. I just know that these feelings have made being with you so painful." Trafalgar's face conveyed anger but a tear slipped out as he spoke. "I have tried so damn hard to keep things normal but I can't any longer. If you hate me for this then I'll leave."

"Law...?" Corazon struggled to understand what exactly was going on. He was slow to completely process everything. 

"Just, will you give me this one last night?" Trafalgar pleaded. "One night by your side before I'm gone forever. You can treat it like a bad dream afterwards." One hand latched uncertainly to his other arm. He tried to steady himself. "Can I have sex with you? Just for tonight?"

The large man sat confounded feeling like he had just been hit by a load of bricks. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. What could he say anyway? Law stood open and vulnerable for the first time since he was on his death bed from Amber Lead Syndrome. His eyes, swollen and sad, watched expectantly. Moments passed as Corazon sat back, mind blank, staring at the younger man. 

Too much time must have passed without a word. Law took the silence as its own answer. He shuffled away from the bed and gabbed his traveling pack. "Yeah. I figured it was too much to ask. I'll get out of your hair now." He stood back at the door hesitating before opening it and walking away forever. "Thanks for everything you've done. I really do mean it." His hand grasped the knob and pulled.

A heavy weight pushed against the door. Corazon had ended up behind Law, hands on the door and chest barely pressing against the young man. Trafalgar was essentially trapped by him. Running away wasn't an option for the moment. He steeled himself for the verbal and possibly physical lashing. The sooner it was over the sooner the two men would part ways. 

"One night." Corazon's voice was somewhere between a question and a statement. "You're giving me one more night if I say yes?" 

"I'll leave in the morning if that's what you choose." 

"You can't just walk out like this." Cora curled over more giving the younger of the two even less space. His large body pressed into him, warm and steady. He dipped his head as much as he could so that the next two words could be heard as he whispered "Please stay".

It wasn't long before the two men sat awkwardly in bed naked and uncertain how to continue. Corazon still looked hesitant so Law pushed forward. He crawled over the sheets and pressed his lips against Roci's once again. He craved that feeling and wanted to commit it to memory. In the process, Trafalgar straddled the other's lap. It was a bit wide but the warmth was inviting. His hands ran up the scar riddled skin he had seen so many times before. Fingers ran over the embossed bullet wounds from thirteen years ago on that fateful night. Law's tongue ran over Cora's lips asking for access. The older man slowly obliged and opened up. Their tongues clashed and slid together in an uncertain dance. 

Amber arms encircled the object of his obsession and held him tight. His emotions were running wild as he indulged in the moment he had dreamed of for so many years. He was already stiff down below and started to rub against Corazon's member. Need enveloped him as their kiss continued and the friction only teased instead of satiating. Law broke the kiss. He pulled away and waited for his heart to calm down. He felt his pulse through ever part of his body, fire burning his skin as hormones ran rampant. 

The younger man shifted his weight off the other. He leaned on his hands and knees and gave a smirk. Law opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the length that was sitting half hard between Cora's legs. He let out a soft breath as tension left his chest. He was doing this for real. Not just a dream. Not just imagining the feeling. He lapped at the member and watched it grow. 

Corazon shifted his legs trying to get comfortable and give the younger man better access. He kept his hands at bay, choosing to lean back on them for support. Trafalgar stole a glance and noticed he was being stared at. The expression on the man's face was somehow unreadable. It was unusual for Rocinante. Law's eyes held the gaze as his tongue slid up the entire length. He only broke eye contact when he dipped his head down and started taking the erection into his mouth.

Cora was even bigger than Law had thought. He struggled to take much of the length in his mouth but was stubborn. A sharp sigh left the older man's lips. Trafalgar took it as encouragement to continue. He worked his way down letting the dick slide over his tongue and to the back of his throat. He bobbed his head a little bit as he took a steadying breath. Law pushed further down feeling the large member push into his throat. His brow furrowed as he tried to keep his head together. The younger man pushed back his gag reflex as even more slid in. Trafalgar started moving his head in earnest. A noise somewhere between a grunt and a moan escaped Corazon.

Terracotta hands rubbed circles on the older man's thighs. One had blindly reached out trying to find something. Tattooed fingers barely caressed the arm that Cora leaned back on. Finger tips tapped at the bare skin, beckoning. Rocinante obliged letting his hand cup the other's. Law guided the hand in front of Corazon, leaving it to rest in his midnight black hair. The giant tensed unsure of what to do. Not sure he really wanted to keep his hand there. The younger man made that decision for him as he dragged over the other hand and rested it on his head. Tattooed hands clasped the larger ones, forcing them to put pressure on his head. He gave a tight squeeze to the hands before moving away to steady himself. Law continued his task feeling the soft presence in his locks. 

Long fingers entangled themselves in the dark hair and pulled softly. His hands rocked along with the pace. Somewhere in the quiet moment Corazon had relaxed a bit more and let the pleasure take control. Law took his time tasting the man's cock. He would gradually speed up just to slow down a minute later. He kept this dance up each time keeping just a bit more speed. Law could feel the fingers tense and pull his hair. The length in his mouth started to swell, in turn, he sped up to a comfortable pace waiting for the inevitable. 

"Law..." Corazon said it with a warning tone. The younger man continued on knowing what was about to happen. "Law!" The giant man was more urgent this time. He could feel the other's mouth take him completely down his throat just as he stumbled over the tipping point. Cora pushed against the younger's head trying to get him off while Law held stubbornly to the thighs under him. In the end Rocinante won forcing Law to loose his grip and his stance. His mouth popped off the large erection as he came. The first spurt coated Law's tongue before the rest of it made a mess on his face. 

Trafalgar sat back with his legs tucked under him. His face was frozen in surprise. One eye was closed as he felt the hot cum slide down. His tongue dangled loosely from his mouth displaying what little fluid he caught. A hand rose to his face softly wiping at a big clot of cum. 

"aah shit." Cora hissed. He jutted forward and looked Trafalgar over, one hand floating between them wanting to help but not wanting to touch him. "I didn't mean to! I was going to use my own hand but..." He was flustered and couldn't quiet keep his thoughts straight. "A wipe!" He shouted. The giant man struggled out of bed only to fall with the sheets wrapped around his leg. Corazon panicked as he started tearing through their bags looking for something that would work. 

Law stayed on the bed more interested in the mess. He slid his cum covered fingers in his mouth and savored the salty taste. His tongue soaked the tattooed fingers before releasing them. Trafalgar rested his face on the bed as he angled his ass up in the air. The wet fingers teased his puckered hole. 

Rocinante rushed out of the bathroom with a large wad of toilet paper in hand. "I got it!" His eyes lit up as his attention fell to Law again. He got a full view of two fingers pushing deep inside of him with his mouth open and eyes shut in bliss. For a moment it felt like he was intruding. He considered going back into the bathroom to leave the man to himself. Fingers gripped the paper tight as he remembered his task. Corazon leaned next to the bed, eyes even with Trafalgar's. He wiped gently at the now drying patch of white. "Don't make a mess." He scolded.

Law lifted his head just enough for Cora to wipe off the rest on his face and tried in vain to clean the sheet. "If you left me alone there wouldn't be a mess." He retorted. 

A large saliva soaked thumb rubbed at the dried patch above his eye. "You wouldn't get off me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Let me swallow it." Law's eyes pierced into Corazon's soul as he said it with such a straight face. 

"Swallow!" Rocinante's face lit up deep crimson as he fell away. "You wanted me to cum in your mouth!?"

"Uh yeah." Again with the straight face.

"I couldn't do that." The large man tried desperately to regain some composure. 

"Then we'll be making a mess tonight." Law said nonchalantly. 

"Huh? ...oh, OH!" Corazon was suddenly reminded that while he was talking to Law, the man was fingering himself. "Uh, did you want me to leave you be with... that?" A hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the non-explicit half of the man.

A quiet sadness flinched across Trafalgar's face. He reached a hand up and held Corazon's. He rested it there, not moving or squeezing, just silently asking him to stay. "Did you want to stop?" Law asked. 

"I don't want you to leave." His hand shifted and laced his fingers with the tattooed ones. 

Law sighed and settled down. His hand fell from it's task and he laid flat on the bed his eyes fogged over with a profound sadness. "You weren't into this to begin with." He hid his face in the sheets as every emotion weighed on him like a boulder. "I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm glad you told me." Corazon shifted to sit legs crossed on the floor, hand still in the other's hand. "It hurt more to think you hated me instead of having a crush on me." He gave a soft chuckle. "I guess growing up as anti-social outcasts made it slim pickings for you. Not a lot of people to connect with. At least you found someone other than me, right?"

"Huh?"

"To have sex with. You must have done it with someone else." Again his face started flaring up with volcanic fire. "That uh, the head you gave me. It was way too good." 

Law's whole body shook with the sharp laugh he gave out. He turned his head back towards Cora's. "Nope. Still a virgin."

"You don't have to hide it. Who was it? I have a few guesses." His face lit up mischievously. 

"No, really, I'm still a virgin. I tried getting romantic with others but it never felt right. I kind of felt repulsed whenever I pictured having sex with someone else." He brought his free hand up and propped his head against it, black goatee scratching the skin as he spoke. "Only one thing ever stoked my libido despite how hard I tried to find something else." 

"oh" it was a quiet whisper. 

"I used to pretend I was sucking a dick while using my fingers. It's no where near the same, but I got rid of my gag reflex thanks to that. That's one of my favorite fantasies. Just imagining the taste and feeling. I may have a slight incline towards giving blow jobs." He gave another laugh, this one a bit more relaxed. 

"Seriously? That's more embarrassing than making out with a pillow for practice." Cora joined in on the laughing. "I guess I can't complain. When I was very young and just coming into my sexuality I used to hump a teddy bear I had."

"Pffft!" The laugh burst from Law unable to hold back. "That poor bear!" 

"Yeah, Sir Hemington had it rough." 

"You named it?" Trafalgar questioned. "Wait, you named it that?" He put emphasis on the last word in disbelief. 

"Oh like you haven't done worse?" Corazon playfully retaliated. 

"I tried sanding down a stick to use for masturbation purposes. It uh... really didn't go well." 

"I ended up masturbating to a picture for an entire year."

"That's not weird." 

"It wasn't of a person. It was just some random house with a flower garden in front. Always tried to figure out what the girl who lived there looked like. I found it in the trash and kept it with me. Beat That!" Corazon challenged sticking his tongue out. 

"I used to sneak out at night and masturbate with you." Law shouted out competitively. A large smirk plastered on his face as he took the throne for dumbest sexual experience. 

"You what?" 

"fuck." Law's face fell as the red heat of embarrassment and fear burned every inch of skin on him. "I didn't mean to say that." 

"No. No. Too late for that." Rocinante tried to articulate through the shock. "You masturbated WITH me?"

"It wasn't like I was touching you in your sleep! I'm not some kind of perv." Law sat up and drew in on himself defensively. "I just... I used to follow you after you snuck away at night."

"You watched that?" Corazon's eyes went wide as Law continued.

"I swear it was an accident. Well, the first time it was. I didn't really know what I was seeing. I kept following you after that and even began to mimic you." Law's shoulders tensed as he averted his eyes. "I realized how good it could feel and how hot my body got just thinking about you outside in the middle of nowhere doing those kinds of things. It just became a habit. A very bad habit." 

"How much?" His voice shook as he spoke softly. "How much did you see? Did you do?"

Law's chest compressed as the air became thick and unbreathable. Ice cold anxiety slid down his spine. "Everything." He admitted. "I usually didn't catch the beginning where you prepped yourself but everything after that. I mimicked it all over time. I honestly was so weirded out by the idea of putting something in my butt, however, you always seemed to enjoy it so much. The look of pure ecstasy you made convinced me to try it." He was rambling. He couldn't stop himself now. "I tried masturbating on my own. I got a hold of dirty pictures and even went to a few strip clubs. Nothing ever got me aroused like watching you. Fucking shit, I am a pervert." His head fell into his hands trying to hide, trying to be anywhere but there. 

"You've been doing this for years!?" Cora leaned against the wall behind him. He was glad to be sitting cause he wouldn't be able to hold himself up. "How did I never notice?"

"You're pretty loud when you get into it." Law offered. 

"You..." Corazon let out a heavy breath and tried to still his spinning thoughts. "...need to be quiet for a moment." All these years of his privacy having been invaded. Had there been signs he should have noticed? There were nights that Law was gone from the tent when Cora came back, but he always chocked that up to bathroom runs or stealing his own private time. All those times Law had actually followed behind. Every. Single. One.

Rocinante grit his teeth as he continued to think. Was the clothing thing part of it? Why would Law want to hide when dressing if he lusted after him like that? Honestly, Cora had feared that Law got the wrong vibe from him. It was backwards this whole time though. He crossed his arms and leaned his head to the side. When did they stop taking baths together? Did it start back then? Law was so young though. It was for another reason surely. Right?

Corazon broke the silent tension by asking "How long?"

"For what part?"

"I don't know. The crush? Watching me?" Frustration built up in his voice. 

"I don't know about the first. It was sometime after you saved my life...I think. I didn't exactly wake up one day and become attracted to you. It was more like gradually finding out something new every day. How you'd talk or walk or eat. How the sun looked on your eyelashes or how toned your body really is." A small smile pushed up the ends of Law's lips as he talked. "Before I knew it my heart belonged to you.

The words calmed Corazon down. He couldn't place it, but they were comforting. Sincere. 

"I was young when I started watching. I hadn't really realized my feelings for you at that point. It started off more as an impromptu sexual education class." He gave a breathy laugh at this. "Probably a good thing since you never gave me much of a talk." He finally felt confident enough to look back over at Cora. His gaze was still tense and uncertain. 

"I guess we should have sat down like this before now, huh?" Corazon's hands unconsciously ran through his hair. "I did think about it. I tried to bring it up a time or two but you always made a scary face." 

"You told me about your own sexual escapades." Law said flatly. "I really didn't want to hear about that."

"I was in a hard position." Cora wined. "I never expected to raise a kid, especially not a smart ass."

"Not a pervert either." Law added. "I don't suppose I can just toss on my shirt and leave now?" Waiting until morning was going to be torture if he had to stay. 

Corazon brought himself up to his full mountainous height and took two slow steps over to the end of the bed where Law sat. "You're a bratty, peeping tom, with a bad attitude and a know-it-all personality." He stood behind Law, the younger too tense to look back. "You've been rude and ungrateful to me, mocking me over the years." He leaned down, capturing Law in a tight embrace. Law's Jolly Roger tattoo pressed against the large chest. His head hung next to Law's, his voice just above a whisper. "I still can't let you go though. I love you too much to let you walk away now."

Law's body shook as warm tears dripped onto the arms that held him. His voice wavered as he struggled to breath steadily. "That's cruel. Saying I love you so casually while knowing my feelings." 

"Forgive me, Law." Rocinante tightened his grip. "I forced this life on you. I always considered changing your name and leaving you to live with some happy family. I wanted to give you the life you deserved. I lost so much sleep over just imagining having to say goodbye to you. Imagining how I'd never hear your hurtful remarks or have you around to lecture me as you treat my wounds. I was greedy. I wanted to keep you for myself."

Trafalgar cried even harder, hands gripping the arms around him. It was unfathomable how much a few words hurt. He wasn't sure which hit harder, the fact that he could have been abandoned by the only person who loved him, or the fact that the very same person was confessing such pure love. He felt like a monster knowing that he'd twisted his own love into something disgusting and shameful. 

"You were growing up. I thought you were ready to leave me. I tried so hard to cling to you. I've become so dependent on having you in my life. How could I live all alone? I didn't want you to leave. I still don't. I love you too much."

There it was again, the knife that stabbed Law's heart. 

"You already have my heart. If it keeps you around I'll give you everything. My body. My soul. My attention. Please, just stay with me."

This knife was the sharpest. It carved deep into his heart. Law sat uncertain. The offer was there. Law could love Corazon the way he wanted to; openly and happily. But then again wouldn't Cora just be playing the part? Was it really something Law could live with? His gaze shifted to the door, barely concealed around the corner. Which was better? Leaving and breaking him or staying and using him? 

"I don't know..." Law whispered to himself. "I can't go back to how we used to live. To hiding my feelings like they don't exist." That was the only other option. The better option but even so...

"Then don't." Rocinante replied, his deep voice vibrated against Law's ear. "Live a new life with me. Just stay mine." 

"But-" Law was interrupted as Cora's large hand guided the man's head back and stole his lips. Corazon opened up to this kiss immediately. His other hand slid into Law's and tangled their fingers together as they continued to kiss. Law could feel the long tongue sweep against his own. This time Trafalgar was left stiff and barely able to follow along. Tears dried on his cheeks as he melted into the feeling. His free arm wrapped around Cora's neck and held him close. 

He craved the touch so much that he couldn't talk himself out of it. What harm could one more fucked up thing in his life do? Law fell into the moment and ravenously kissed back. He wanted to know every corner of Corazon's mouth. Every bump on his tongue. Most importantly, he wanted Cora to know him that intimately. 

The large man slowly pulled himself upwards straightening out his pose. The hand on Law's throat guided him up too. His knees dug into the bed as he all but stood up to keep from breaking the kiss. He was bent backwards and relied on Roci's frame to keep him upright. He barely noticed when their fingers unraveled. That large, warm hand easily held Trafalgar's dick in his palm.Cora dryly rubbed at the general area, waiting for Law to show his lust. 

The younger man gasped into the kiss. The touch took him by surprise. He felt static shock every inch of his body as he drowned in need. How dangerous it was to be touched for the first time by the object of one's affection. Law was quick to respond and was sitting hard in Corazon's hand. The pressure was light and the pace was painfully slow but he was far too drunk on hormones to complain. He mewed into the kiss as the giant man bit his tongue and held him captive. 

Rocinante let go completely and pushed the unsteady man down. He climbed on top and pinned Law to the bed with nothing but his weight. He was warm against the younger's bare skin. Law tried to catch his breath as his heart beat faster than a cheetah could run. Those same teeth bit at the shell of the smaller man's ear. His tongue darted out to comfort the offended area. "You said it was like a sex ed class, right?"

"Huh?"

"When you watched me you said it was like sex ed because you learned from me." Law hummed a soft yes as he nodded against the bed. "Show me what you learned." There was a new kind of smile plastered on Roci's face. One of mischief and dominance and Law loved it. 

"I can't if you keep me caged." 

"I guess." Cora gave a deep chuckle. He slowly shifted off the smaller man biting and licking as he rolled over. He laid flat on his back with his head still facing Trafalgar. 

Law sat up awkwardly looking back at Cora. He could feel a soft heat brush his cheeks as he positioned himself. His tattooed fingers brushed down his body and rested on the hard cock between his legs. He gave a few tentative strokes. 

"I can't see." That voice was teasing but the face was strong and demanding. "Come over here." He reached a hand out and guided Law to sit on his abdomen. Law's ass was resting just above Corazon's crotch, not quiet touching it. He settled in and started to stroke again. One hand rubbed him as his other cupped his ball sack. Terracotta fingers worked expertly with his strained member. Large hands encompassed Law's ass and held him still as he continued. 

Law brought two fingers to his mouth and let his tongue flick out and lick at them. He ran it up their length just as he had done for Corazon earlier that night. The two appendages slid down his tongue as his lips pressed close. Trafalgar made a show of sucking off his fingers. He strained to take them as deep as possible before releasing the wet fingers. A strand of drool connected his hand and mouth. 

"I know I didn't teach you that." Rocinante said hungrily. "Extra credit for the refined skill though." Law laid stomach to stomach on the large man and angled his ass as far up as possible with the two hands still holding him. His fingers ran a ring around his entrance. He slipped inside effortlessly since he was still loose from earlier. His fingers eagerly slammed into him just barely hitting his prostate from this angle. His whole body rocked in time. His neglected erection was pinned between the two of them and received a good amount of friction. Law's mouth opened as his eyes glazed over. He didn't hold back his moans as he continued. 

His hand was stilled by Corazon's. The large man sat up and brought the other up effortlessly with him, ass still in his hands. A long tongue ran up Law's collar bones and neck. Cora's hot breath drew out goosebumps as he spoke. "What do you fantasize about when you watch me?" Trafalgar could feel his member twitch just from the eroticism in that question. He couldn't tell if he got off on having to face his perverseness, or if that deep voice was what undid him. Law closed his eyes and thought back. His most prominent wishes surfaced as he remembered the sensual scenes he watched from afar. 

"I always wanted to know how big you really were?" Law questioningly said, not quite sure if that's what Cora was getting at. "You were always so far away so it was harder to know for sure." 

"How do I measure up?" Rocinante asked. He leaned back a bit letting the younger man take a long look at their erections standing against each other. The giant man's eclipsed Law's completely. The small man's face flushed as he took his time looking. 

"Bigger than I ever imagined." He admitted. His soft eyes trailed up the scar carved masterpiece before resting on Roci's sharp jaw line. He reached a hand out and let his thumb rub against the smudged lipstick. "It filled my mouth completely and pushed deep inside me." Law's body was burning. The need that rested in his groin weight heavy and threatened an uncomfortable sickness if left unattended. He reached up and ensnared the large man's neck in his arms. His gaze locked onto the other's eyes. "I always needed to know what it would feel like inside my ass." 

"If you think you can take it." Corazon smiled and dipped his head low, trying to catch those parted swollen lips. Again he took his time exploring. His tongue went on a rampage leading the other in a dizzying dance. His hands squished the tan ass before he slipped two fingers inside it. Law's body tensed as he pulled his chest flat against the larger man's. There was a soft pain that vibrated from his throat but he continued with the kiss. Cora took it as an invitation to continue. 

Law could already feel the fingers deeper in him than he had ever gotten. He broke the kiss after a bit and panted heavily, mind fuzzy from pleasure and expectations. "More. Please I want more." He had barely finished saying it before he could feel two more fingers push in. Trafalgar's fingernails scratched deep lines into Corazon's skin as he adjusted to the feeling. His teeth grit together while his brow furrowed. This time it was harder to take it all. 

"You can't take me if you're still this tight." Cora warned teasingly. "I'd just break you." God that sounded so good right now. Law fixated on the thought as his member jumped and twitched with need. The younger was confident that just the slightest stroke could easily set him off by now. He reveled in the feeling wanting it to last. 

"You have no clue how hot that sounds." Law finally replied. His face was flushed and his eyes glazed over. "I loved thinking about how easily you could dominate me and use me." He admitted still holding on to the fantasies that rocked his world in the past. A deep chuckle answered him. 

"You're so small compared to me. I could do anything to you." Was he really playing a part to keep Law around, or was there more to it? He seemed so into it. So ready to talk dirty and listen to the perverted things Law had done. "I could take you right now." It seemed more like a threat than a statement. The younger of the two couldn't keep his mind on such a trivial line of thought when he was finally living his deepest desires. 

"I'm yours." Law admitted. "Please fuck me." The long fingers slid out of Law's sore entrance and gripped his ass hard. He could feel Corazon raise him up higher, his head now completely even with the large man's face. His mouth was overtaken yet again by Cora's. He leaned into it, still only following the other. 

"I don't suppose you have some lube with you?" Roci asked. "I think we may need some." Law nodded and felt Corazon lower him. He hadn't realized it before, but his feet weren't even on the bed anymore. He had wrapped them around the large frame that held him close. 

Trafalgar was quick to produce a small bottle from the pocket on the pants he wore earlier. He may have had other plans for tonight. Solo plans. As Law crawled back onto the bed, Rocinante grabbed him by the waist and moved him like a doll. One large hand pressed down between the younger's shoulder blades, pinning him down. His other held him by the waist still, keeping his ass propped up. He leaned over the bound man and licked a trail up his back. Even now his size was daunting and overtook the other. He grabbed the bottle out of Law's hand and pulled himself back to a sitting position. Law was still busy catching his breath at being so completely pinned by a man nearly twice his size. 

Corazon dumped a generous amount into his hand and let the excess dribble onto the ass below. He took his time fingering the now loose hole making sure it was slick before moving on to stroke himself. Law still had one hand on his back pinning him to the bed. He was essentially stuck and couldn't see behind him to know what was going on. All he could do was take what he was given and wait for more. 

The large man rested the head of his dick between Law's butt cheeks and softly slid between them, teasing what was to come. He started to pull Law up more for a better angle before a wicked idea formed. He sat back down on the side of the bed and pulled the smaller man with him. Law was picked up effortlessly and instructed to stand on his knees straddling Cora's lap and faced away from him. He was loosing all patience and started to grind his neglected erection against Rocinante's thighs. He couldn't hold back the moan that dribbled from his lips. 

"You like watching, right Law?" Roci asked as he wrapped his arms around the raven haired man. His hand snaked it's way up the man's neck, over the goatee, and pressed two fingers into Trafalgar's mouth. He tried to nod against the intrusion to answer the question. Law pressed his lips tight and began sucking on the fingers offered to him. "You can watch us in the mirror." Corazon offered. He guided the man's gaze using the half wet hand so that Law could see the large mirror on the other side of their room. His eyes fixated on it, taking in every detail between the two of them. He relaxed his mouth and dropped his tongue out, looking himself over. He could barely recognize himself through the haze of need that welled up in him. His dick jumped in want. Cora's fingers started to slide back and forth going deep into Trafalgar's mouth and down his throat. Another soft moan escaped him. 

Rocinante pulled away from the erotic act opting instead to pick Law up by the thighs. His hands cupped both legs and spread them far apart. His eyes watched over Law in the mirror as the younger's attention was solely on the large member behind him. Deciding not to make him wait any longer, Corazon lifted the man up and sat him on the giant cock that he wanted so bad. He slowly guided Law down letting himself slip inside. Trafalgar was transfixed on the sight in the mirror as Cora watched himself disappear. 

Trafalgar flung his head back and pierced his bottom lip with tense teeth. He tried desperately to stay quiet as he felt more and more of the girth filling him. Roci tipped his head down and stole a kiss. Law opened up to him only to quickly bite down on Cora's lip this time. This only surprised him for a moment though since he was back to kissing immediately after. He pulled away only to point Law's attention back to the mirror. "See that? I'm all the way inside you." 

Law hid some curses behind one of his hands as he looked them over. He moved his hips as much as he could in their position and watched mirror Law slide up the large shaft before falling back down on it. He was finally having sex with the man he fell in love with. His savior and object of his lust. He rolled his hips once again feeling Corazon's fingers squeeze his thighs. The large hands started to pick him up off the length before bringing him down, fast. A strangled moan jumped from Law's throat as he felt it push back in quickly. 

The two men continued to rock together on the bed. Law couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror, it was a scene straight out of his dreams. He leaned back against Corazon's steady chest keeping one hand over his mouth to keep the sounds in and one hand gripped tightly at the muscular forearm that carried him. They both watched as precum leaked from Trafalgar's strained member and mixed with the mess of lube between his legs. Roci sped up his pace, thrusting into Law with reckless abandon. 

"Wrap your arms around me." Cora instructed. Law tried to twist his body so he could comply only to be stopped and forced forward once again. "From where you're at right now. I want you to wrap your arms around my neck as best you can." The young man tried again, raising his arms up and barely able to lace his fingers around Corazon. 

Rocinante dropped one of Law's thighs and wrapped his hand around the dribbling cock that bounced in the mirror. His other hand stayed where it was, still moving the smaller man. The two of them locked eyes in the mirror for a moment. Cora leaned his head down as he spoke. "You look great like this, Law." The erection twitched in his hand as he said it. 

"Not yet." Law panted out watching a confused expression wash over the other's face. "I don't want to finish yet. Just let me enjoy it more." 

"You haven't cum at all yet. You've got to be hurting for it by now." 

"I am." Law admitted eyes still glazed over in pleasure. "...but I don't want it to end." 

"You've got to have a bad case of blue balls." Cora speculated. His voice was back to his normal demeanor, no longer carrying a sexual purr in his words. 

"I've had blue balls all my life thanks to you." 

A small laugh shook the two of them. "I guess you've got me there. It won't happen again." 

"No?" Law asked. 

"I promised you, didn't I? I'll do anything you want as long as you stay with me." 

"Even having sex when I want?"

"Yes." 

"Even if I want another round after this?"

"I may need some water and a short break first." Rocinante jested. "For now though, won't you cum for me?" Trafalgar relaxed into Cora's hand and gave a hum of approval. The large man started to stroke in time with his thrusts. He could feel the younger man tense all over. His arms dug into his Roci's neck, his ass clenched him not wanting to let go, and his cock swelled warning of the end. 

Roci gave a few more deep thrusts just as Law's orgasm shook him. A loud noise somewhere between a moan and a shout echoed through the room. His entire body convulsed as white hot cum spurt over Corazon's hand. Cora felt how tight the other was now as if trying to squeeze out every drop from the large man. He clenched his own teeth and felt himself release inside of Law. Another pleased moan rattled the younger as he felt Roci's member pulse inside of him. 

Both of them fell on their sides an rested on the disheveled bed. They caught their breath and stayed wrapped up in one another. Law's eyes grew heavy and he rested them while coming down from his explosive orgasm. 

"Was that good?" Cora asked. Law gave a soft hum in reply that sounded like a question maybe. "Was the sex like how you always pictured it?"

"That was better than I could have ever hoped for." Law gave a tired smile that the older couldn't see. "That had to be the best orgasm I've ever had." He added. 

"Then, you'll stay?" Trafalgar stayed quiet as he contemplated the question. Corazon held the younger in a tight embrace, holding him flush against his chest. "I'll do better next time." He pleaded. 

The air turned stagnate and unbreathable. The two men laid in uncomfortable silence as Law opened his tired eyes. He was suddenly hyper aware of the bags under his eyes from sleep lost over the years. A weight sat on his chest, pinning him down in the moment. "Is this really okay with you?" Law whispered the question as if afraid of the answer. 

"Anything for you." He's voice still carried the soft whine of a plea in it. "If you will it, I'd even die for you." 

Trafalgar laid on the bed that might as well have been a bed of needles. The words pierced his heart and left conflicting emotions behind. It wasn't healthy how depended Corazon was. It wasn't fair for Law to take advantage like this. They both had their downfalls that complicated the matter. It was obvious that he should go back to the way it was. To pining quietly over the large man and living like the family they were. It was obvious, but not easy. How dangerous he was towards his guardian's well being. 

"I'll have to." Law finally answered. His heart was torn in two so he gave in to what his body said. "I think I've already become addicted to you."

Trafalgar shut his eyes again and relaxed into the overly attentive embrace. "God, or karma, the universe? What ever entity is out there laughing at the mess we've weaved, please don't let this blow up in our faces." He said a silent prayer to something he didn't even believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually edited this one cause I kept getting stuck and would just read it over. I have one question from this whole experience: What do I have against proper grammar?? Do my (non)sentences really add that much to the writing? Probably not. Will I continue to use them? Most likely.


End file.
